Under the Mall Light
by Nf2752
Summary: So, we all know how much of a pain shopping can be, right? Well, imagine now that it's Black Friday, and Sora's shopping with Kairi. All kinds of people, all kinds of stores, and anything can happen.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the stores mentioned in the story.**

A/N: Well, with Thanksgiving approaching, I thought I'd write a story for the over hyped, over stressed day after, Black Friday. So, here we go with some SoKai stuff that's not very meaty or important, but I think you'll still like it. I hope you do anyway! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!

* * *

Under the Mall Light

"Why is it so cold?!" I start jumping up and down to try and conserve what little heat I have.

"I told you not to wear shorts Sora," I sigh at her.

"I don't see why we have to be here at 3:00 a.m., Kairi" Man, I can see my breath.

"Because Best Buy opens at 4 and then we have to go to the other side for Sears at 5, plus Penny's has some great sales after that." I follow her points around the mall.

"You do know that you don't have to buy all your gifts today, right?" Oh wow…I don't like that glare. "Okay…okay…nevermind I love standing her to get Christmas stuff." I give her a really big, cheesy smile. Aw…I love her smile and it's better than that glare.

"Besides it's almost 4 now, so you'll be okay."

"Here's hoping," I pull my arms closer.

* * *

"Alright, so I need a GPS for Mom because she's always getting lost. I was going to get Selphie some CDs,"

"Okay, so…" Man this store is packed. Holy crap! Someone just punched another guy over a tv! These people are crazy!

"Can you go find a video game for Tidus? They're supposed to have some cheap ones over there." I nod and head in the direction where she pointed.

"Hey look over there!" What the…ack!

"Hey watch where you're …" What's it matter, they're already gone. I'll just pull myself from this rack of videos. People are crazy. Okay, video games. What does Tidus like? Hey look…FIFA 2012 I don't think he has that one. Now to go find Kairi.

* * *

At least we're inside while we waiting this time. She's going clothes shopping this time, so I'm really out of place here. Still, I like being with her, plus once I get…

"Sora, they're opening the doors!" Agh! What's with everyone pushing me today?!

"Okay, let's go!" I smile as the two of us head into the store.

* * *

It's been about 30 minutes now. She's in the shoe department, and well yeah Kairi plus shoes.

"Hey Kai…are you almost done?" I should know the answer.

"No! It's a buy one get one on shoes!" I should've known better, Kairi plus shoes plus sale equals more than thirty minutes.

"Well, I'm going to go look around at some of the other things." I stand from my little bench.

"Okay, hey can you get something for Wakka, while you're out?" I can just barely hear her over the mass of people.

"Sure! Love you!" I rush out of the store. There are so many people! It's not even six in the morning! I don't understand how people can be this excited to go shopping. Especially the day after Thanksgiving! Alright, think…Wakka…where would he…Sport's Authority. I walk, well I try to walk; it's kind of tough with all these shoppers, some of them even have strollers, but they still run over guys like me.

I've made it alright to the escalators up to the store. Whoa, jeez! I just had to plaster myself to the side of the thing just to avoid getting thrown off. I don't get why Kairi likes this. What the heck?! This store is packed too! I have to fight my way through this unmoving crowd just to get somewhere that I can breathe. Now, I have to do it again to get Wakka something. Wish me luck!

* * *

Ugh…that was sucky, but I got it! That's all that matters right now! I feel bad for that cashier though, some woman was yelling at him about some sign and prices. Yikes…just not my thing. Oop…that's my phone. It's a message from Kai…

_On my way to Penny's :) – Kairi_

Okay, so I guess I have some more time…what to do? Let's see I'm in the mall, there must be something…wow, look at that! I bet Kairi would love something like that!

* * *

So, it took another hour before Kairi was done. She texted me telling me to meet her at Starbucks so she could recharge. She lives on coffee, not sure how, that stuff tastes nasty. Wow, look at that huge line. Everyone must be headed here. This Starbucks is tiny, and there's a line out in front of the next five stores! Oh, but Kairi's sitting out in the little courtyard thing.

"Sora! Where have you been? I was getting worried!"

"Sorry Kai…I got distracted," I offer up a smile.

"Well, it's okay, I kept your peppermint hot chocolate warm for you." I think I can feel my eyes widen as she pushes the red cup toward me.

"Love you so much!" I flop down on the couch beside her. She knows me so well! "Did you get everything on your lists?" Yum…I love the way Starbucks makes hot chocolate. I don't care that it's probably the same stuff you can buy at the supermarket.

"Well let me see what you got for Wakka and then I'll tell you." While I slurp my hot chocolate, I had her the bag.

"Here you go!" She starts going through the bag.

"Oh cool! You got him a new soccer ball! He's gonna love it! Oh, there's something else in here…" I try to hide my smile behind my cup. "Sora, what's this? Since when do they sell velvet boxes at Sports Authority?" She almost sounds like she's accusing me of something. I'm to answer her. I'm just going to let her open that box. She's going to love it, I just know it. There it goes, she's opening the lid… "Oh…wow…Sora…it…it's amazing…" the white gold, diamond star pendant shines in the admittedly bad mall lighting. I know, I know, it's a little much, but my Dad taught me how to pick out the best gifts. Mom always loved them, still loves them. I may have overdone it though. She has her hand clamped over her mouth, uh oh, she looks like she might cry.

"Kai…are…you…" oomph, I feel her arms wrap around me.

"I love it! I absolutely love it!"

"Well, I love you Kai, and you definitely deserve it." I join her embrace.

"Will you help me put it on?" She holds the box up to me.

"Sure!" I lift the silver chain from the box and the charm follows. I slide it around her neck. Perfect. "Happy…er…Black Friday Kairi!"

"Happy Black Friday Sora…"

* * *

A/N: See even hectic annoying days can be a lot of fun! Please review! :D Thanks!


End file.
